


First Kisses

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Faranda Week, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Day 1 of Faranda week. The theme was kiss so naturally I wrote a first kiss fic. I love awkward Farah ok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this late because I suck at time management, listen I posted it on time on tumblr ok don't judge me.

First kisses had always stressed Farah out, she hadn’t had many but each time was just as stressful as the last. There was a lot of pressure, if it didn’t go well that could be the end, and the longer you avoided it the more pressure there was for it to be a magical moment. Farah wasn’t good at magical moments, she always said something stupid and messed them up. To make matters worse Amanda wasn’t exactly your average girl, for one thing she lived in a van with 4 psychic energy vampires, and their circumstances weren’t the best. Somehow the admitting feelings part had been the easiest bit, it happened in the middle of a case that the Rowdy 3 had somehow ended up helping with. Farah had saved Amanda's life and Amanda had grinned at her and said “I guess you're my prince charming.” Which had resulted in a lot of stuttering on Farah's part, a realisation about Farah's feelings on Amanda's part, and then a mutual agreement to go out sometime.

Unfortunately, with the seemingly endless whirl of madness that seemed to follow Dirk and the Rowdy 3 (and in turn Farah, Amanda, and Todd), it took them a while to get to the actual going out part. It was a few weeks before Amanda managed to convince Farah to take a day off and hang out with her for a day. Which is how they ended up sitting on Farah’s couch, Amanda happily leaning against Farah and Farah sitting tensely pretending to be completely absorbed in the TV show playing.

“Do you just, like, not want to kiss me?” Farah looked at Amanda, who just kept watching the TV, it was a fair question, and definitely not entirely unexpected. Amanda had tried to kiss Farah 4 times since they first discussed their feelings, and each time Farah had carefully, if awkwardly, avoided it. “I don’t mind, I’m happy to respect any boundaries you have, just let me know.” Amanda finally looked up at Farah, who immediately shook her head.

“N-no, no, I just… It’s a big deal, right? I mean I’m not really a romantic or- or an affectionate person and I’ll probably just screw it up and it’ll ruin whatever this is, which I don’t want to do!”

Amanda tilted her head. “Is it really that big of a deal though? I mean I know it's always a big romantic moment in the movies, but does it have to be?”

Farah shrugged in reply.

“I mean it's just us, and I don't think it needs to be a big deal.”

Farah just shrugged again. Amanda sat up and tried to catch Farah's gaze, but Farah was determinedly watching the TV again.

“Talk to me, what are you thinking?”

“I… don't know.” Farah answered honestly, “I guess I just… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Amanda climbed onto Farah's lap and placed her hands on either side of Farah's face. “I  _ promise _ I will not be disappointed. Can I  _ please _ kiss you?” She asked, successfully diverting Farah's determined attention from the TV.

“May.” Farah corrected, because of course that was the only part of the question her treacherous brain had picked up on.

“What?”

“It’s not ‘can I’ because that would be a question of your physical and mental capability to complete the task, which isn't what you're asking, the correct phrasing would be-” Farah cut herself off with a resigned sigh and an apologetic smile, “Sorry, what I mean is yes, of course you can.”

Amanda grinned and pressed her lips gently to Farah's. It was short and chaste, lasting a mere couple of seconds. But it was enough for Farah to decide she wanted more. She let her arms circle around Amanda's waist and leaned up to press her lips to Amanda’s again, tentatively, cautiously. She was still tense, worried she’d do something wrong, but as Amanda relaxed against her, pressing closer, she relaxed too. She found herself hoping that this would be her last first kiss because she felt safe and warm here with Amanda and she couldn’t imagine feeling like this with anyone else. She didn’t say anything, it was too soon for things like that, but she truly hoped Amanda was feeling the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, and hopefully I will be able to continue writing a fic a day so yeah, in theory I will post another one tomorrow.


End file.
